


Bluestar’s Regret

by Queen_Clem



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Clem/pseuds/Queen_Clem
Summary: I write an AU called “A small flame” and within it, Firepool has now left with Tigerclaw.This is the second short in a miniseries about the cats she left behind and how they reacted to her decision.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bluestar’s Regret

“Firepool?” Bluestars voice was quiet among the chaos erupting in the clearing.

She found she couldn’t make it louder as she stared at the tiny molly, standing defiantly beside Tigerclaw.

Her shoulder throbbed in pain, the claws the tabby had struck her with had carved deep into her flesh.

She waited for Firepool to claw Tigerclaw, to spit at him, to unlease her rage as she always had but she did none of it.

She only pressed her cheek to his, murmuring softly to him as if she was trying to calm a worrisome kit.

A rock settled deep in Bluestar’s belly as she remembered the words Dustpelt had spat up to her.

_”You’ll regret this Bluestar, they’ll slit your throat when you least expect it!”_

She’d exiled him but, looking at the little medicine cat who slowly turned to glare up at her, Bluestar felt shame envelope her heart.

He’d only been warning her.

He’d stood before them all, pleading for justice for his brother and she had exiled him.

Twolegplace. Dustpelt had said in his last words that he would go to Twolegplace and when the truth was revealed, he would come home.

Trembling lightly, Bluestar repressed a bitter chuckle. The truth couldn’t be any more revealed now.

She would have to send someone to Twolegplace, to find the lost warrior and bring him home. She still didn’t agree with his methods but now, now he had evidence for his claims.

Firepools voice dragged her from her thoughts. She was glaring up at her, “You’ve made many mistakes regarding my life Bluestar, all of you have.” She spat, looking around at the clan, “I never wanted to be a healer. With Tigerclaw I can be what I wish to be.”

Bluestar felt herself slip farther away from the clan. Despite everything unraveling, despite all that had been revealed, Firepool was right.

Her part in this was Bluestar’s fault.

No! It wasn’t. Bluestar may have made her a healer but the choices that had been hers were hers alone, especially concerning her place in Tigerclaws plot.

She didn’t know if the rest of the clan had realized what she had, that Firepool _had_ to have been responsible for something heinous to gain Dustpelts hatred. Especially if she was willing to go with that, that, traitor!

“I did not make your choices for you.”

Firepool had made her own decisions in life. That was that. The she-cat stared up at her with hatred burning in her one eye.

The other had been clawed out when she’d been taken by Shadowclan. The warrior Tangleburr had thrown a careless blow on Brokentails orders, or so she’d been told.

A sick feeling twisted her gut. Six moons after her eye had been lost, Tangleburr lay dead at Firepools claws. She had said it had been an accident but, then again, she had faked much, hadn’t she?

It seemed as if Firepool was goong to reply but Cloudkit crashed into her, jabbering quickly into her ear.

Bluestar looked at the kit suspiciously. He had been molded beneath Firepool, with the kit absorbing all her lessons and trying to become more like her everyday.

It was as if Firepool was his mother.

Had that been what she wanted? Had Cloudkit truly been abandoned? Or had she stolen him to create a follower?!

Suspicion and paranoia twisted in Bluestars mind, even as she watched both traitors leave her camp once and for all.

How had she been so blind? Tigerclaw had trained beneath Thistleclaw, she should’ve known he would pass down his ambitions.

And Firepool...

Bluestar stumbled into her den, dismissing the clan. Firepool. Her claws dug into her nest.

She knew Spottedleaf had been weary of her for many moons after she’d been found, when she was less than a day old in an abandoned badgers nest.

Of course, Bluestar had never understood. Firekit had been happy and bubbly, toddling after the warriors and gumming on prey that she pretended she had caught. She was a normal kit, if a tad ambitious.

She should’ve known better!

Really, she had. It wasn’t as if Spottedleaf had kept her worries to herself. Her poor old medicine cat had been bombarded woth screeching signs from Starclan throughout Firepools kithood.

Though Bluestar pried, Spottedleaf would only look at her with haunted amber eyes and whisper that bringing the kit in had been a mistake. Nothing more was ever said.

She should’ve pried more. Should’ve gotten more answers, anything to help her see that the little kit she’d watch toddle on uncertain legs would one day grow to be a manipulative minion for Tigerclaw!

How could everything have gone so wrong! She hadn’t been a bad leader, why was Starclan punishing her like this? Why were they letting her cats betray her? 

Cinderblazes face flashed in her mind and Bluestar immediately shoved it away, her heart pounding in her chest.

She wasn’t a bad leader!

Frostfur had said the kits were ready, so she had complied. It wasn’t her fault that Cinderblaze had not listened or that Sandstorm had not been more firm.

_“As you wish, Brokenstar!”_

But there had been one cat to warn her and much like all the warnings Bluestar had ever received, like a fool she had ignored it.

“Cinderblaze made her own choice!” Bluestar mumbled to herself, twitching as she realized the sun was beginning to sink outside. 

She would need to pick a deputy soon but who?

Who could she trust, after this? How did she know not everyone was shocked by todays events? What if even more were involved in this plot?!

No. No, it couldn’t be! Could it? Surely, Tigerclaw had nothing to offer other clanmates compared to what he offered Firepool.

The mollys last words to her rang in her ears and she folded her paws over them, trying desperately to drive the noise away.

She knew it was her fault that Firepool had become this way, that she’d caused this damage.

The little cat had never wanted to be a medicine cat, she’d hated it with a passion and even Bluestar could see the ambition lurking in her eye whenever she saw warriors.

Firepool may have made the decisions in her life, but Bluestar had been the one to lay those choices before her.

All those stupid choices but she didn’t even let the medicine cat choose her own life.

Shaking her head, Bluestar realized she could see moonlight shining into her den. Looking out, she saw the last beams of the sun had vanished and the moon was climbing high into the sky.

Stars, she hadn’t picked a deputy!

Twitching, she got up and stalked her den, her tail whipping as her mind worked. Darkstripe was experienced but....but she didn’t trust him.

Even as f he’d displayed loyalty today, so had Firepool and Tigerclaw for many moons. How much of it was real?

Longtail as well, though he was too indecisive to even consider as a deputy.

Mousefur, though hotheaded, would be a good choice but she was expecting kits any day and the stress of raising them and adjusting to new duties was something Bluestar wasn’t willing to do.

Willowpelt was also now expecting kits by Bluestar’s own nephew, Whitestorm. Her thoughts paused. Maybe? 

No.

Whitestorm had been undeniably close with Tigerclaw. Pain her as it may, she can’t rule out they were working together yet. She had never even suspected Firepool, she would never suspect him either which means she now had too.

But who hadn’t-!

Her mind whirled to two cats. Only Sandstorm and Graystripe had not been fooled. For as many moons as Firepool and Tigerclaw had plotted, they had worked to uncover it.

Graystripe would not be a popular deputy, seeing as he was now raising his two half-clan kits. She was hard-pressed to say even after, seeing as the tom often skirted duty.

But Sandstorm...

Yes. Bluestar stood up tall, looking into the endless expanse of Silverpelt from inside her den. She would make it up to Starclan.

Sandstar would rise after her, loyal and true to her clan. She would not make the same mistakes as Bluestar.

The regret of all her errors swallowed at Bluestars mind, driving deeper and deeper into her heart. Now that everything had unfolded, she regretted so much.

She regretted how blind she’d been to Ravenpaws fear, to Tigerclaws ambition, to Sandstorms warnings, and Spottedleafs glazed, haunted, eyes. Her biggest regret stood at the forefront of her mind, nearly making her wail as it drug it’s claws painfully over her mind.

She regretted ever taking that kit in.


End file.
